Atris Erinyes
Atris Erinyes III. is a human noble Mesmer, born in Divinitys Reach, son to Priscilla and Alberto Erinyes. After discovering his families ties to the White Mantle, Atris ran away, accompanied by his best friend Kian Cornell. Appearance Physical Atris has blue eyes and champagne blonde hair (his natural color a light-ish brown) styled in asymmetrical fashion, right side shorter than the left. The colour contrasts his skin tone and makes him stick out (something that was probably desired side-effect of dying his hair). Slim of figure and standing short at about 165cm, one would presume him to be somewhat of a light-weight in terms of athletics. But appearances are deceiving. Thanks to a youth spent training to be a Ranger, he's quite athletic with refined muscles though not appearing too hefty due to his body-type. His long legs may as well be a signature feature. Apparel / Armor It's not Atris if it isn't fancy: he prefers wearing expensive and luxurious garments (comfortable or not), though still classy and somewhat minimalistic. He likes sporting tight pants ,outlining his lean but muscly legs combined with tight shirts, the theme of asymmetry continuing even here. Often, he wears a golden wreath of laurels (because he's extra like that) and sometimes can be seen wearing reading glasses (whether that is due to fashion or eyesight remains unclear). He is also a fond lover of scarves. His favorite colours are gold and cobalt blue. Biography Early Life Born to a family adhering to values of tradition and discipline, his upbringing was shaped by strict rules, etiquette and a certain rigidness that followed as a consequence. His parents tried their damnest to mold him into the perfect son and heir they envisioned, preferably a puppet to their will. But Atris seemed impervious to their authoritarian rule, categorically defying everything they valued and stood for. He snuck out often, spending his days roaming the streets of Divinitys Reach -- up to no good -- dragging his childhood friend Kian Cornell with him and getting in trouble eight times out of ten. It was enraging his parents who feared he would taint their good reputation and constantly tried doing damage control. White Mantle It was by accident that Atris overheard a conversation between his parents concerning them and their affiliation to the White Mantle. Initially, he tried to ignore it, tell himself that he must have misheard but it was gnawing on him. After many sleepless nights, Atris confronted them in hot-headed manner and it turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life. He ended up leaving home shortly after (his best friend refusing to let him go alone accompanying him), scared to death over what they might do and rightfully so as he comes to find a few days later when an assassin attacks the two. Lucky for him, the attack is thwarted by Kian, killing the assassin while Atris is fast asleep in his bed. Present For the moment, Atris and Kian have settled in Lion's Arch with Kian seeking protection from the White Mantle through a group of mercenaries while Atris is off engaging in rather questionable business in trying to earn money. Personality Skills Atris discovered earlier, that he had a natural affinity for mesmer type magic and enjoyed playing around with it, testing his skills. However, his parents weren't fond of his abilities at all. After finding out, they forbid him from practicing this kind of magic any longer and forced him (earlier than planned) into the traditional training of their family to teach him to fight utilising bow and arrow as well as greatswords, swords and axes and the training of pets to fight for him. In short, he was trained to be a ranger. And for a while, he stopped practicing his magic altogether. But as he got older, Atris began utilising it again in secret. Due to this, Atris has talents both of a Mesmer and a Ranger. And although his mesmer skills lack severly in training and proficiency, he enjoys it more than anything to do with Ranger (though the skills have proven to be useful). In fact, he's quite good when it comes to sword fighting. Trivia __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters